character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Knuckles the Echidna (Canon, SEGA)/Earthyboy
|-|Knuckles the Echidna= |-|Hyper Knuckles= Backstory Knuckles is an anthropomorphic echidna, the last of his tribe, sworn to protect Master Emerald. A gem containing the ultimate power. When Dr. Ivo Robotnik, a mad scientist hellbent on taking over the world crash-landed his Death Egg on Angel Island. Knuckles met Robotnik to which the Doctor tricked and convinced Knuckles his enemies Sonic, and Tails were after Master Emerald. Knuckles being gullible believed Robotnik and stole the Chaos Emeralds from Sonic and Tails who arrived on the island. After that, he fought it out with Sonic, later on, he was betrayed by Robotnik and turned to Sonic and Tails' side. Since then, he's become a loyal member of Sonic's team and even became a war commander. Knuckles' isn't the sharpest tool in the shed. Usually getting tricked by Eggman. But he does know martial arts, and his overall intent is good. He always had a sense of justice and isn't afraid to show it. He'll probably never know why he guards the Master Emerald, but maybe it's better that way? Information Name: Knuckles the Echidna, Nicknames: Big Red, Knuckles. ''Personality: ''Knuckles is a chill and laid back type of guy who''' re'ally just wants peace and nothing more, but when spit hits the fan, he isn't afraid to show his true colors. '''What he Likes: '''Knuckles enjoys a wide variety of things, from the grapes he likes to eat, to fighting, and his home Angel Island '''What he doesn't Like: '''Like Sonic Knuckles hates injustice and despises it, he dislikes when anyone tries to take the Master Emerald for their own needs. '''Alignment:' Good. Type of Character: Brawler, Protagonist. Birthday: '''Unknown '''Origin: Angel Island Gender: Male. Age: '''16 to 17, currently at least 21. '''Classification: Anthropomorphic Echidna, Treasure Hunter, War Commander. Knuckles the Echidna, guardian of Angel Island and protector of Master Emerald. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B, 5-A, 4-A, 2-C, Likely High 2-A |''' High 2-A |''' High 2-A Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Agility, Acrobatics, Leaping, Maneuverability, Stamina, Reflexes, Flexibility) Master Combatant (Knows martial arts and extreme fighting techniques) Burrowing (Can burrow into the ground) Gliding (Can glide in the air) Wall Crawling (Can climb onto walls with his sharp knuckles) Spin Dash (Can perform a Spin Dash) Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm ghost) Invulnerability (With the Invulnerability Item Box) '''Elemental Manipulation '''of Water Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (Can harness all these abilities with item boxes) Speed Augmentation (With Speed Shoes) Aquatic Respiration (With Air Neckless) Energy Absorption (Can absorb the power and energy of the Chaos Emeralds, Master Emerald, Super Emeralds, and Power Rings) Resistance to Extreme Conditions (Can withstand extreme colds, and volcanic temperatures, as well as the vacuum of space with relative ease) Aura (Can surround himself with energy particles with maximum heat) Extrasensory Perception (Can sense the energy of the Master Emerald Shards, even when they're far away) Fear Inducement (With Angel Amulet, causes his opponents to flee in battle living them to his mercy) '''Molecule Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (Knuckles devliers a punch with such incredible force that it splits air molecules and create an explosion of enormous power) Becomes highly resistant to status affects with (Antidote, and Cure all Spray) Self Resurrection (With Angel Amulet) Resistance (Becomes highly resistance to Status Affect Inducement, Probability Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Life-Force Absorption (Becomes highly resistant to such affects with Immunity Booster and Immunity Idol) Resistance to Gravity Manipulation (Is resistant to the gravity of black holes) | Same as before but increased, Invulnerability, Flight, Statistics Amplification on an enhanced scale and can form defensive barriers. Attack Potency: Wall level (Can punch through and break through walls and boulders with his bare knuckles) Large Planet level (Scales to Chaos 2 and 4, who is powered by the Chaos Emeralds which can move Continents and perform feats on this Calibur and scales too Sonic who scales to Chaos 4) Multi Solar System level, (Scales to an improved Sonic) Low Multiverse level, Likely''' High Multiverse level+''' (Damages Infinites clones and copies of Shadow and Metal Sonic, all who scale to Sonic | High Multiverse level+ (Empowered by the Seven Chaos Emeralds which gave life to Solaris | High Multiverse level+ (Empowered by the Seven Super Emeralds which far surpass the Chaos Emeralds and get energy from the Master Emerald. Speed: FTL, Likely Inaccessible, Immeasurable (Scales to Sonic who scales to Shadow who can react at Light Speed, scales to Sonic who can dodge lasers, function in areas with no time or space, and accelerate through time with his speed) | Immeasurable (Empowered by the Chaos Emeralds which increased his speed exponentially | Immeasurable (Empowered by the Super Emeralds which increase his speed even further than the Chaos Emeralds. [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength']]:''' '''Class 10 (Can punch large boulders away) Class K (Is repeatedly stated to have better strength than Sonic) Immeasurable (Should scale to Super Sonic. [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength']]:''' '''Wall Class | Large Planet Class | Multi Solar System Class | High Multiversal+ Durability: Large Planet level (Can withstand hits from Sonic and Chaos 6) Multi Solar System level (Scales to an improved Sonic) Low Multiverse level, Likely High Multiverse level+ Stamina: Very high, can fight for hours on end. Range: Standard Melee Range | Extended Melee Range with his abilities | Multiversal with the Chaos Emeralds and Super Emeralds. Standard Equipment: Rings, Item Boxes, Chaos Emeralds, Super Emeralds. Intelligence: Average, but is a genius fighter, knows martial arts, and can go toe to toe with people who are extremely skilled in combat and can read peoples fighting patterns and movements. Weaknesses: He Can be gullible and is not the sharpest tool in the shed. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Knuckles * Spin Attack: At extreme speeds, Knuckles curls up into a concussive and rolls into his opponents with incredible force. * Spin Jump: Knuckles leaps into the air and performs a mid-air Spin Attack. * Spin Dash: Knuckles curls up into a ball then starts spinning and gaining momentum and launches at his opponents with extreme velocity and force. * Homing Attack: Knuckles performs a mid-air Spin Attack than launches himself at his opponent with a great amount of force. After this attack is done, Knuckles can than bounce back from his opponent and keep attacking them repeatedly. * Maximum Heat Knuckles Attack: Knuckles harnesses the energy within him until he is surrounded by pulsing purple orbs and a red aura and then launches at his opponent with memorizing force. * Dash: Knuckles surrounds himself in a blue aura and launches at enemies blasting through them. * Uppercut: Knuckles attacks his enemy with an uppercut that ignores his opponents durability. * Drill Claw: While in mid-air, Knuckles performs a downward dive that propels with him with such speed that his fist catch on fire. * Knuckle Slam: Knuckles slams into the ground with his fist creating a large collum of red energy. After the attack is finished, red fire burst and violent explosive shockwaves surround Knuckles for a period of time and continuously damages any opponent that gets caught in the radius. * Major Eruption: Knuckles curls up into a ball and burrows underground, thereafter being able to maneuver around freely. Whenever he wishes too, Knuckles will emerge to deliver a powerful uppercut. * Deep Impact: '''Knuckles delivers a punch with such force that it causes air molecules to split and create an explosion of enormous power, capable of instantly knocking out opponents on his level. * '''Volcanic Dunk: Knuckles pounds into the ground with such incredible force that it creates volcanic explosions that will damage anything caught within its radius. * Fireball: Knuckles launches a fireball at extreme velocity, damaging enemies upon contact. * Explosive Mine: Knuckles creates three spiked iron balls. Upon contact with an opponent, the mines will explode, damaging the opponent in the process and slowing them down, * Hammer Punch: Knuckles punches the ground with such extreme force that he triggers a tremor that covers the land eventually becoming omnidirectional. The effects of this attack disorient and stun his opponent. * Ground Shaker: Knuckles punches and impacts the ground with such force that it causes a disruptive shockwave to travel throughout the area to damage surroundings. * Quake Punch: Knuckles repeatedly strikes the ground causing destructive and violent tremors throughout the area. This attack stuns his opponent temporarily. * Meteor Crush: Knuckles calls on and harnesses the supernatural powers of the planet to rain down meteors that rain down on and damages his enemies. * Rock Tree Fall: Knuckles rips apart a large boulder from the ground and hurdles it at his opponent. * Thunder Arrow: Knuckles summons bolts of lighting to rain down from the sky onto his opponent affectively damaging them. * Knuckles Guard: Knuckles crosses his arms at speeds surpassing sound ultimately forming a purple, pulsive, spherical orb around Knuckles' body that acts as a shield that blocks any incoming attacks. * Knuckles Heal: Knuckles channels the "element of earth" in order to heal his wounds. Super Knuckles * Super Knuckles delivers a barrage of extremely powerful Light Speed Attacks, circling the opponent while doing so. Notes: The Notable Attacks/Technique section of this page, is heavily based off of Maverick X Zero's Knuckles the Echidna profile, most of the credit goes to him. Key: Knuckles the Echidna | Super Knuckles | Hyper Knuckles Gallery Knuckles 2018 legacy render by nibroc rock-dck29w9.png Knuckles 16.png Hyper knuckles sonic world by nibrocrock-d88ompi.png Knuckles the echidna by mintenndo-d83niyh.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Earthyboy Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2